


Broken People Become Family

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Companions [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Major Max Veers and Companion Starscream take in Thrawn, a Unique Chiss, after a crash that leaves him orphaned.





	1. Chapter 1

Major Maximilian Veers sighed. Another hit and run attack on a shuttle. The shuttle had crashed on Anu, and he and other soldiers were there searching for survivors. He served under Darth Vader, who apparently had seen promise in him, since Vader only chose the best... or was given officers he had no say in the matter by the Emperor.

They had found an unidentified male outside the ship, but he was hours dead by the time they reached him.

"Look!" said a stormtrooper.

Max turned to see a little boy who greatly resembled the unknown dead male alien, stumbling towards them. He was young, no more than six standard years. His little body was shaking.

Max reached out and picked him up before he fell.

"Thrass, veah cart vah?" he said weakly before passing out.

"Let's take him back to the ship. Come on, men," Max summoned his troops.

Lord Vader was waiting for a report upon their arrival, even as Max gently adjusted his hold on the strange, blue child.

"Only one survivor, my Lord."

"Has his said anything, Major?"

"In a language I couldn't understand, sir."

"Strange. Take him to the medbay."

"Yes, my Lord."

He hurried along with the boy and hovered worriedly as the medics did what they could with his unknown biology.

"He seems to be mostly stable, just in shock. There are a few broken bones."

The boy had since woken up and wouldn't take those strange red eyes off him.

"Hello," Max smiled at him.

He blinked.

"... Hi."

"My name is Max. What's yours?"

"Mitth.... Thrawn..."

"Thrawn?"

The boy nodded. He had a strange accent, unlike one Max had ever heard before.

"You're on the Executor. You were in a terrible crash."

Thrawn looked around.

"Where... is my brother?"

"...He didn't make it sweetheart."

"Thrass is... dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

The boy sat there trying valiantly to fight back his tears.

"It's okay, kiddo. It's okay to cry."

Thrawn whimpered then began sobbing, heart-wrenching sobs. Max hugged him gently. He cried and cried for what seemed like an eternity of this poor child's heart shattering.

"What will happen to me?"

"You're going to stay with me."

"With you?"

A Seeker Companion flew in.

"Here you are!"

"With us," Max amended as the Seeker landed on his shoulder.

Thrawn shrank back.

"With us what?"

"Thrawn will be-"

"You don't want me. You can't."

"Yes, we do," Starscream stated firmly, "I've always wanted to be a mom someday."

"You wouldn't. I'm-"

"You're Unique, aren't you?"

The child nodded.

"It's fine. We're fine with that. We'll love you anyway."

Thrawn looked like he clearly didn't believe them. Max hugged him again.

"You're stuck with us kiddo."

"... Sure."

Eventually, Thrawn was released and Max and Starscream made him at home in an adjoining room in their quarters.

The boy, who had identified himself as a Chiss, still didn't seem to think this was permanent.

"This will be your room," Max told him.

Starscream landed on his shoulder.

"Thrawn, this is forever, baby."

"... No it's not. Why would you keep me? Mother and Father didn't want me."

"They didn't want you because they were bad parents. We won't abandon you like they did."

"Only Thrass cared about me."

"Now, I do."

"So do I, kiddo."

Thrawn just shrugged, and Max didn't blame him. Why would his so quickly accept strangers when his parents hadn't wanted him?

"Want to get some dinner, little one?"

He nodded, "Yes please."

Max led him down to the officers mess.

"It's seafood night. Do you want some shrimp?"

"What's that?"

"Well, I'll get some and you can try it."

"Okay."

"Come on, lets get in line, kiddo."

Max took a plate of shrimp, quinoa, and peas. Starscream insisted on extra lemon and butter for the shrimp. Thrawn followed him to a table. He stared at a shrimp for a long time before eating it.

The Major nearly had a heart attack just minutes later as Thrawn's lips and throat swelled, which caused him obvious breathing problems until his face started to turn purple. Max leaped up, grabbed Thrawn, and ran full pelt for the medical wing.

Starscream yelped and threw himself into the air after them.

Max burst into the medwing.

"Help! Please!"

"Allergic reaction."

The nurse on duty grabbed an EpiPen.

"Hold him still."

Max held him anxiously. The EpiPen helped, but Thrawn was then taken and hook up and carefully given medicine to help counter the dangerous effects of the reaction until the poor child was breathing normally again.

"I'm sorry, Thrawn. I didn't know that would happen," Max apologized.

Thrawn looked at him sadly.

"I know. It... tasted bad anyway."

Max gave a mirthless laugh and gently hugged the boy.

"There's other stuff eat since we have people who are allergic too on the ship. A droid is bringing you some food if you're up to eating."

"I'm hungry," Thrawn agreed.

A tray of chicken, potatoes, a roll, some corn, and some green beans were brought to him along with a glass of juri juice.

Thrawn nibbled each dish and when nothing happened, he ate with gusto.

Max and Starscream gave up seafood without complaint. It was too risky after such a severe reaction from Thrawn.

The Seeker proclaimed, "I always liked lamb better anyway!"

Max nodded. He was no cook, and Starscream was not much better, though the Seeker burned attempts much less, so they ate in the mess most often or microwaved frozen dinners.

Thrawn finally started to relax around them, and the ice well and truly broke when Max woke one night to Thrawn climbing into his bed.

"Thrawn? Is something wrong, kiddo?

A sniffle, and the little body all but fell against him as the boy cried softly.

"Thrawn?"

"I dreamed about Thrass," he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, baby." Max stroked his hair.

Thrawn had opened up about his brother. Thrass had been much older as Thrawn had been a surprise and unwanted from the start since his mother's Companion lost the sparkling that would have been his companion in the second trimester. Thrass had done all he could shelter Thrawn from their parents, and as soon as he was old enough to leave their household had fled with his brother in the night to find a safe place for them.

The brothers had been everything to each other.

Thrass's final act had been to shield Thrawn as best he could in the crash with his own body, which had saved his little brother's life, though Thrawn had been thrown from the wreck after impact, which had killed Thrass.

Max kissed his head.

"I know, baby. It's hard when someone you love so much is gone."

"Does it ever get better?"

Max thought of his own wife.

"...It hurts less in time."

Thrawn nestled close.

"....Can I stay?"

"Of course you can. Come on, under the blanket."

Thrawn cuddled down with Max. He fell asleep to the Major rubbing his back soothingly. Starscream stretched beside them, kneading his human and Chiss with his pedes before settling.

They had become a family, these broken three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veah cart vah?= where are you?


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, they headed back to the mess for breakfast. It was omelets today.  
Thrawn was rubbing his eyes as he walked in front of Max in the line and bumped into an Army Captain, who Max knew was very anti-alien. Max, however, was in the middle of a massive yawn himself as the Captain whirled on the little Chiss.  
"Watch where you're going, you little blue freak!"  
Max snapped to at once, ready to reprimand the soldier, but a few Navy officers behind jostled them so Thrawn stumbled forward into the Captain again.  
"Enough!" a loud voice interrupted.   
It was their Quartermaster - a Unique named Optimus Prime.   
"This is my Mess and you will behave yourselves as befits officers!"  
"Oh, pipe down. Not our fault the little freak doesn't know how to walk."   
Thrawn turned and latched onto Max.  
"And since when do other officers insult Iron Max's child?" Optimus poked a digit at the offender.  
"He's a little free loader is what he is."   
Max gently pressed Thrawn closer.   
"Captain Dans, you a good solider, but you will be reporting to the desk master to help clean every single fighter and AT on the Lady Ex to perfection. Come near my son again, and you'll lose rank."  
Captain Dans stiffened and saluted.   
"...Yes, sir."  
"Now kindly move your sorry ass to the back of the line if you can't be courteous to a child."  
Starscream fluffed his plating and hissed at him as he passed.   
"Rude!"  
Max stroked Thrawn's hair.   
"Come on, baby, lets get you some food, okay?"  
Thrawn nodded, still pressed close to Max.  
Max picked him up and continued through the line, a young Navy Ensign helping to carry their trays.  
"Don't let it get you down. I bet one day you'll be their boss," he said to the boy.  
Thrawn looked at him and then down at the floor.  
"What's wrong, Thrawn?" Starscream asked.  
"...I don't want to be a bother..."  
"You're not a bother, little one. If they want to be jerks that's their own problem."  
Thrawn hugged Max's leg.  
Max ruffled his hair.   
"Come on, up in the chair so you can eat. A growing boy needs his breakfast."  
Thrawn climbed up and dug into the omelet.  
Max smiled and kissed his head. After breakfast Max went to work out. Thrawn was allowed to stand nearby and bounce a ball against the wall or with willing Companions.  
Starscream and Max played keep-away through the rope gym. Thrawn watched as he bounced his ball until a shout rang out.   
"Hey, kid, watch out!"  
Thrawn looked up, ducking out of the way. A soccer ball narrowly missed his head, kicked from the nearby field. Another Major rushed over.   
"You okay, kid?"  
Thrawn nodded, "I'm fine."  
The man picked up the ball.   
"Sorry about that. You got some good reflexes, though."   
Max came over.   
"Thrawn, are you okay?"   
"Uh-huh."  
"It was an accident, sir."  
"What kind of ball is that?" Thrawn asked the other Major.  
"Soccer, kiddo."  
"What's soccer?"  
"It's a team game. Want to watch?"  
Thrawn looked up at Max.   
"May I?"  
"Yes, you may."  
He scampered over to a bench to watch the game. It looked like a lot of fun as men ducked about, going for the ball.  
They finally stopped, and a few wandered off to do other things, so the remaining men kicked the ball around without actually playing. The major looked over as he stopped the ball near the goal.   
"Hey, kiddo, c'mere."  
Thrawn got up and ran over.   
"Yes, sir?"  
"Why don't you make a shot?"  
"Uhh... But I've never... I mean..."  
"it's okay. Just give the ball a good, hard kick and try to get it in the net."  
"Okay."   
Thrawn ran at the ball. He kicked at it as hard as he could, slipping in the process and falling over backward. The Major caught him.   
"Easy, lad! Try again."  
The little Chiss stood firm and kicked the ball. It rolled into the net easily.  
"Pretty good."  
"Thrawn!"   
He turned to Max.   
"Come on, time to go."   
"Coming, Max!"  
"Come play with us again, kiddo,” the Major fluffed his hair.  
"Sure!"   
He ran to Max and followed him out. Thrawn continued to bond with Max and Starscream and learn his way about the Super Star Destroyer. Captain Dans still burned over what had happened, but Thrawn was rarely far from Max.  
The Major and his soccer team adopted Thrawn as their apprentice and mascot. That, of course, meant more watchful adults keeping an eye on the little freak. So he bided his time and played nice.  
Then, when he had a chance, he struck.  
Thrawn was with Starscream as Max was in a meeting, and the boy was alone aside from the Seeker. He swatted the Companion into the wall and snatched up the boy.   
"No! Starscream! Max!"   
"Quiet, you little freak! Time to get rid of you properly," he growled, dragged the boy off.   
"No! Help!"   
"I said quiet!" he snapped, hitting him.   
Thrawn coughed on blood, having bitten the inside of his cheek.   
"DADDY!!! HELP ME!!!"  
Starscream was dragging a broken wing.   
"Max! Somebody! Help!" he opened a comm line.  
"Star, what-"   
"He's taking Thrawn!"  
He was following, and over the comm Max could hear his son.   
"DADDY!!!"  
"Where are you?"   
He was already out the door.  
"Heading for the level 15 hangar! I don't know what he's planning to do to Thrawn, Max! Hurry!"  
Max didn't even pause to pick up his injured Companion as he ran. Starscream would understand.  
"DANS!!!! Let go of my son!" he roared as he tackled the Captain.  
Thrawn skittered away from Dans’ hand. Vader appeared on the scene with Starscream on his shoulder.   
"Little one," he rumbled.   
Thrawn looked up, tears running down his face and some blood on his lips from the smack. The monster of a man lifted him into his arms.   
"Come away."  
The little Chiss slumped against him and cried out his fear and pain. Vader carried him out to the medbay to seek treatment for the Chiss and the battered Seeker.  
"I w-want D-Daddy," he hiccupped.  
"Max will be along soon," Vader told him.  
One of the medics came at once.   
"What happened, my Lord?"  
"Captain Dans overstepped for the last time."  
The medic gently took the little Chiss.   
"What happened, little one?"   
"He h-hit me! A-And pulled me!" he sobbed.  
"Let me see where it hurts. We'll have you patched soon enough."  
He was gently inspecting Thrawn when Max came in, looking wild. He all but flew to his son and Companion, who were sitting on the same bed.   
"Captain Dans?"   
"In the detention center, my Lord. Thrawn? Baby?"  
Thrawn held out his arms and hugged him.   
"Daddy."  
Max held him close.   
"Oh, baby, I'm sorry."  
Thrawn sniffled.  
"Both your son and your Companion are ready to go, Major, if you're ready to take them."  
"Please."   
Max lifted Thrawn and Starscream climbed onto his shoulder. The little Chiss clung to him but waved to Vader as he was carried out. Vader nodded back, cape sweeping behind him. Max sighed and kissed his son's head.  
"I'm sorry, Daddy."  
"What? Thrawn, why are you apologizing?"  
"I let him hurt Starscream."  
"Baby, no. This is not your fault."   
"I got hurt because he wanted to hurt you. Honey, I would had clawed his eyes out before he laid a slimy hand on you," Starscream said,  
"I wish you had," Thrawn whispered, "I was scared."  
"I know, honey, I'm sorry."   
"You're going to stay right by me for a while," Max vowed.  
Thrawn nodded, curling into his chest. Max made good on his word. Thrawn followed him on duty, on overseeing training, whenever possible, and if Max couldn't have Thrawn with him the whole ship would be stunned by Thrawn being in both the safest and most dangerous place possible. Vader's shadow.  
Starscream went with Thrawn even when Max couldn't.  
Dans' attack left no outward scars but plenty of inward ones. Thrawn suffered nightmares, cried when Max had to leave with him Vader, and had even started wetting the bed.  
Starscream and Max would clean him up and put him back in clean sheets whenever it happened. They never shamed him, but it did still deal a blow to the child's self-esteem.  
The Major and his team missed Thrawn at their soccer practice.  
When leave came Vader informed Max that he would have a therapist waiting aboard after leave to help Thrawn through this.  
"Thank you, My Lord."  
They were over Belisma, and Max intended to make the most of leave with his son.  
"Do you want to go to the beach or the forest first?"  
"I don't know, Daddy. Home was all ice and snow all the time."  
"How about the forest then? Then later the beach."  
"Okay."  
The forest was in the height of summer foliage. Thrawn looked around in awe while still clinging to his father's hand.  
"Look, Thrawn." Max pointed out a butterfly.  
"Wow. Daddy, what is that?"   
"That's a monarch butterfly."  
"It's so pretty."  
"It is. There's a lot of pretty things in nature."  
"What else do you see?"  
"The trees are pretty, and look up there. Some squirrels."  
Thrawn turned his wide eyes upwards at the grey things.  
"We should take him to the zoo, Max."  
"That would be a good idea."  
"What's a zoo?"   
"A zoo is place where wild and rare animals are kept safe and where people can see them without being in danger."  
"Cool!"  
"We can go tomorrow, and then to the aquarium where a lot of water animals are kept."   
Thrawn loved the forest, but the warm weather began to take its toll.  
"We should go inside, make sure you don't overheat."  
They headed into a nearby diner, now that they were back in town. Thrawn wanted ice cream. Seeing other people around and having gotten a taste of it a few days earlier he was quick to ask.   
"Daddy, can we get some ice cream?"   
"How about lunch and then ice cream? They have sandwiches, burgers, and hot dogs here, too."  
"What's a hot dog?"  
"It's a sausage in a bun."  
"Oh. Can I have that?"   
"Sure, baby. Star, what should we get?"  
"Fried chicken."  
"Hmm. Looks like they sell chicken strips here."   
"That works."   
Thrawn's hot dog came with tomato, lettuce, and cheese, and by the drink machine was the choice of relish, mustard, ketchup, or bbq sauce. Thrawn had a taste of each and settled on the bbq sauce and some Sprite to drink.  
They settled at a booth table and dug in.  
Thrawn scarfed down his hot dog and fries hungrily and then a small bowl of chocolate cookie dough ice cream. After lunch they headed for the beach.   
"Daddy, what are those?" Thrawn asked, pointing into a small cemetery.   
"Those are grave stones, baby. That's a cemetery."   
"Grave stones?"  
"Places that mark where people are buried."  
"Why are people buried?"   
"Most people bury the dead, Thrawn. Some are cremated, burned and memorials are made for them."   
"Memorials?"  
"Lists, basically. Carved in marble.  
"Some people and cultures make shrines for a person," Starscream said.   
"Daddy,... was Thrass... buried?"  
Max thought of the burning structure.   
"Thrass was cremated, Thrawn."  
"Can we... make something for him?"  
"I think so. I'll clear a shelf, and you draw a picture of him and we'll put things he liked around the picture. How about that?"   
"Okay."   
"What kinds of things did he like?"  
"...Flowers and candles.  
"Did he like anything else?"   
"He liked books."  
"We can get those things."  
Thrawn leaned against Max. "  
I miss him."  
"Of course you do. He was your brother."  
Max knelt and hugged.   
"Don't be afraid to talk about it, baby."  
Thrawn sniffled.   
"I miss him so bad."  
He was picked up and held close.   
"It hurts to lose someone you love, Thrawn, but don't be ashamed of feeling sad or crying."  
The little Chiss hugged his neck and sobbed. Max held him close and rubbed his back.   
"Let it out, baby."  
Thrawn sobbed himself out on his shoulder.  
"Do you want go back to the ship, Thrawn?"  
He nodded.  
"Okay. We'll go to the beach another day."   
Thrawn fell asleep in his father's arms on the way back to the Executor. Max sighed quietly.  
He was so young... Too young...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay introducing a character with a German accent and one with a Russian accent. I apologize if there are time where they suddenly speak without the accent it's hard to catch them all, and there will be no translations for German or Russian unless they are explaining to another character the meaning. I translate Cheunh mainly because you can't Google Translate that, you CAN with German and Russian.

The therapist Vader had mentioned was arriving as they returned.  
"Jawhol!" The man had a foreign accent with black hair and blue eyes behind black spectacles, "You must be herr Max and young Zhrawn. I am Dr. Ludvig, and zis is my assistant, Ivan."  
He was accompanied by a bear of a man with a different accent carrying their luggage.  
"Um, yes hello. Pardon that Thrawn doesn't greet you. He... had a rough afternoon."  
"Is understandable. Ve are razher tired ourselves."  
"Please rest, you can meet Thrawn after dinner."  
"Of course. Come, Ivan. Our quarters are in Sector... C,” the doctor pulled out a slip on his datapad. "Archimedes? Ver are you?"  
A dove landed on his shoulder and pecked at his ear.  
Starcream and Max exchanged looks. It seemed the new therapist was going to be... interesting.  
"A... dove?"  
"Ja, my loyal pet ever since I vas stamped with zhe pink triangle and shipped," Ludwig shrugged, "Is zhat a problem?"  
"Stamped with the... what?"  
"Nevermind. It is of no importance."  
"Have you no Companion?"  
"My Companion has been gone for a very long time," Ludvig tucked away his datapad inside his long, white coat.  
"I'm sorry. We'll leave you be to settle now."  
Ivan nodded at them as he passed, "Do not vorry. Doktor will fix leetle child Thrawn."  
Max nodded. Thrawn woke later and climbed out of his bed to wander out to Max, who was reading. The little Chiss clambered into his lap and snuggled in.  
"How do you feel, kiddo?"  
"Okay. What are you reading, Daddy?"  
"It's a book about the wars of the Reich on planet Ausch."  
"What?"  
"You'll learn about it in school someday. Here, go get one of your books, and we'll read together before we go get dinner."  
"Okay!"  
Max and Thrawn snuggled, reading, until Max finally found where he had read about "pink triangles" before.  
Thrawn tugged on his sleeve.  
"Daddy, what's this word?" he asked, holding up his own child's book and pointing to the word he didn't know.  
"Weiss. It's a name, Thrawn."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
"You're welcome, baby."  
Thrawn nuzzled him with a little purr then sat back down at his feet. Starscream proceeded to melt on hi Companion's shoulder.  
"What's up, Stars?"  
"That was so cute."  
"He is adorable."  
He went back to his book as Starscream watched over them both, The Seeker began chirping a little song. Max smiled as he listened until it was dinner time.  
Dinner was chicken in a creamy sauce over pasta noodles. It was delicious, flavorful. Dr. Ludwig and Ivan were already in the mess, chatting at a small table near a corner.  
"Who are they?"  
"That's Dr. Ludwig. The therapist I mentioned and that's his... Well, I think it's safe to say Partner, Ivan."  
"Partner?"  
"It's like... Thrawn, do you know how some men and women like other men or women?"  
"Uh-huh. Thrass liked another man his age. He told me. Father got upset."  
"Well, some people can be very... judgmental of others. Anyway, a partner is like a husband to a man."  
"Oh. But why don't they just get married?"  
"Some people don't want to, or just don't think it's important."  
"Oh."  
"Come on, lets get our dinner and go say hello.”  
Thrawn waved up at Optimus, pacing down the buffet table.  
"Hello, Thrawn."  
Optimus slipped the child a little extra potatoes with a wink.  
"Thanks, Optimus," Thrawn smiled up at him.  
"Enjoy your food, sweetheart."  
"I will!"  
Dr. Ludwig nodded to Thrawn and Max as they approached, tipping his tea cup in their direction.  
"Ivan, ve haf company."  
The large man turned, and Thrawn slowed to move behind Max.  
"It's okay, baby."  
"Leetle, Thrawn! You are avake!" Ivan moved over. "Come sit, da! Doktor, it's leetle Thrawn."  
"Ja, Ivan, I can see zhat," Dr. Ludwig smiled.  
The little Chiss was bamboozled by their accents, thicker than his own.  
"Come on, kinder, don't linger! Shnell!"  
The Doctor and his partner moved over their chairs so Thrawn and Max would have room.  
"Shnel?" Thrawn repeated, and the three adults stared at him, "What?"  
"Thrawn, that was almost perfect."  
"Shnell," Doctor Ludwig annunciated for him, "And it means 'quickly.'"  
"Oh. Shnell," he repeated against.  
"Da, leetle Thrawn," Ivan praised.  
Thrawn smiled shyly up at the huge man. They sat down, and Max began cutting Thrawn's chicken.  
"Daddy, are we going to get flowers and candles for Thrass tomorrow?"  
"Of coruse, Thrawn."  
"Vhat is Zhrass?" Ludwig questioned.  
"Thrass. He was my big brother."  
"Ah. Iz Zrass no longer vith us?"  
Thrawn shook his head, and Max rubbed his head.  
"Their ship crashed, and Thrass gave his life to shield Thrawn, saving him. He was a hero."  
"Nozhing is better zhan saving zhose ve love," Dr. Ludwig agreed.  
"It hurts," Thrawn said softly.  
"Und it should. You haf lost somevone who loved you, and you loved zhem. Zhere is no cure for such pain."  
The little Chiss looked almost pleading at the doctor.  
"Does it... get better?"  
"Zhe pain fades. It is felt less strongly. In time, perhaps it vill be gone, but in my experience... It is a vound zhat does not heal entirely. Like a bullet in zhe shoulder, it leaves a scar."  
The boy nodded and began eating quietly.  
"I vould like to begin our sessions soon, Zrawn. Perhaps tomorrow?"  
"But... we were going to get stuff for Thrass."  
"Zhe session can vait until you do. Perhaps in zhe efening, you could join Ivan and myself for dinner and zhen zhe session?"  
"Doktor makes best pie," Ivan clapped Ludwig on the shoulder, "Leetle Thrawn and Iron Man should join!"  
"You cook? Daddy can't cook."  
Max poked him in the stomach, "You little traitor."  
Thrawn giggled.  
"Ja, I cook, und so does Ivan." The doctor smiled. "Shall ve say.. five?"  
"Can you teach me how to cook? It looks cool."  
"I vill. Come early, und I vill show you how to bake pie," The doctor reached up and took off his glasses, closing his eyes, "Forgive me. Mein head is aching."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Traveling does not agree with me, Liebling," Ludwig patted his head. "But I vill be fine."  
"Maybe you should see a medic," Max suggested.  
"I am a medical doctor, Herr Max. I am avare of my condition. It is simply a result of somezing zhat happened to me in my youth."  
Ivan slipped Thrawn his cookie while Max was distracted.  
Thrawn smiled at the bear of a man, who patted his back.  
"Leetle Thrawn, must grow up strong!"  
"He's already becoming quite the athlete. He loves soccer," Max praised.  
"Bah: Soccer for leetle babies. Should wrestle bears!"  
"Soccer is an excellent aerobic pursuit, Ivan."  
He looked down at Thrawn and paused. The little Chiss was pouting up at him.  
"I like soccer."  
"...Perhaps soccer good on ship. There are no bears here!"  
"Nor would I allow my son to do something so dangerous," Max said.  
"Bah! Bears not dangerous! Hunt bears since two years old!"  
"Zhrawn is not you, Ivan."  
"Leetle Thrawn is leetle for bears. Ivan will help him wrestle bears!"  
"Ivan, bitte."  
Thrawn looked confused.  
"What does Bitte mean?"  
"Please, young one."  
"Oh. I like wrestling with Daddy. Ivan."  
"Wrestling good sport! Make man!"  
"The doctor said I'm a... um... Daddy?"  
"Dual-gender, honey."  
"Oh, like Doktor?"  
"Nein, Mischa, not like me," Dr. Ludwig opened his eyes again, "Zhrawn is a natural dual-gender."  
"You're not?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Then.. you can't have babies?"  
Max looked horrified.  
"Thrawn, that's rude to ask."  
Dr. Ludwig laughed softly, "I could, but it vould be more dangerous for me zhan for you."  
"I'm sorry, Dr. He's still young. Thrawn, you don't ask things like that. Apologize."  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Ludwig. I'm sorry, Daddy."  
"Kinder vill be Kinder: Curious."  
"Yes, but even so."  
"You should come with us tomorrow!" Thrawn said suddenly.  
It was clear he was latching on to the kindness the two strange men were showing him.  
"Perhaps not tomorrow, Zhrawn. I am very tired and ve have unpacking to do," Ludwig smiled gently, "Mischa, please clear our trays."  
He finished off the last sip of his tea.  
"But ve vill see you at dinner."  
"What is mischa?"  
"It is a term of endearment, little one," Ludwig explained to Thrawn while Ivan cleared their trays, "I use it for Ivan."  
"Oh, but what does it mean?"  
"Zhat is not an easy explanation. Zhere is no specific meaning. It is used by parents, children, und lovers."  
"Oh. What language is it?"  
"Russian, young one."  
"You speak Russian?"  
"I do. I also speak German, which is my pater-tongue, and Basic as vell as a few trade languages. You pick things up in my profession."  
"Pater-tongue?"  
"Father language."  
Thrawn perked up.  
"Ei ch'acacah Ch'euhn," he said suddenly.  
"Vhat is zhat?"  
"Cheunh. My language."  
"It's... a musical language. Not one I've heard before."  
"We're from very far away."  
"According to Thrawn, his people, the Chiss, live in the Unknown Regions," Max explained as Ivan returned.  
"Zhat is quite far."  
Doctor Ludwig put a hand to his temple and Ivan's meaty hands landed on his shoulders.  
"Leetle Doktor is tired, no?"  
"Ja, ve should go."  
"Good night, Doctor. Ivan," Max nodded to them.  
"Bun nuvci," Thrawn chirped.  
"Gutten Nacht!" Doctor Ludwig let himself be led out.  
Thrawn smiled and nestled into Max. "They're nice, Daddy."  
"I'm glad you like them," Max put an arm around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei ch'acacah Ch'euhn= Oh like Cheunh  
> Bun nuvci= Good night


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they worked to make Thrass's shrine, spending only a few hours below to get things for it, and Thrawn sat down to draw his brother. Max informed Ludwing and Ivan that they had returned and would be open to a visit or they could come help the two men unpack. Ivan responded that the 'Leetle Doktor' needed to rest before their visit, but that if they wanted to arrive early, they would be making pies.  
Thrawn finished the picture of Thrass, and Max had to stare at it for a solid minute in shock. It was almost a photograph. He turned to look at his son, who waiting anxiously, clutching his sketch book.   
"Is it good?"   
"Baby, it's amazing."  
Thrawn smiled, "I like drawing."  
"You're really good at it," Starscream cooed, nuzzling him.  
"Thank you," Thrawn smiled again, "The shrine is done?"  
"Yep, so lets put his picture up."   
Max set the portrait, and they admired it for a moment. The candles were fake with lights instead of flames for safety, but the effect was the same. Thrawn smiled, then his lip trembled softly.  
"Ch'ah cart'ar vah ch'acacah hah, hsin'b botmun'i."  
Max hugged him gently.  
"It's okay to cry, honey."   
Thrawn shook his head.   
"Do you think he likes it, Daddy?"  
"I know he does, Thrawn."  
He smiled sadly but didn't cry.   
When they showed up so Thrawn could learn how to make pies he had drawn a picture of Ivan and Ludwig and happily presented the two men with it.  
Ludwig looked down at the picture and smiled.   
"You have a good eye, Zhrawn. Mischa, bring a frame!"  
The little Chiss smiled proudly as Ivan came with a frame in hand.  
Ludwig framed the picture and set it on the mantle next to a few others.   
"Zhere. Now perhaps ve can finally stop putting out zhat depressing one."  
"I like our first photo together."   
Ivan set another frame beside the first, in it, he was a good deal younger and Ludwig skinny as a twig with deep, sunken cheekbones and wide eyes - no glasses.  
Thrawn looked at it then up at the doctor.   
"I like you now."  
"Zhank you, young one. I vas very sick vhen zhat photo vas taken,” Ludwig patted his shoulder, "Now, into zhe kitchen. Pies do not bake zhemselves!"  
He made a little yip of glee and followed Ludwig into the kitchen.  
Ivan looked at the photo and scratched his head.   
"I see nothing vrong vith Doktor," he confided in Max, "He is better now, but I do cherish our first memories of each other as vell as our recent ones."  
"Thrawn didn't mean anything negative it, Ivan, he just thinks the healthier Ludwig is now the better. I don't think he would ever mean to offend you or the doctor."  
"Leetle Thrawn... perhaps is correct," Ivan took the photo off the mantle, "It upsets Doktor sometimes to see this picture."  
"I'm sure it brings up bad memories."  
"...I vas not vith Doktor at camp. I know leetle of vhat he vent through. I vas vith army who liberated camp. This photo vas taken for newspaper back home. Vhen the smoke cleared, ve decided to stay together. Doktor had novhere else to go."  
"Something he and Thrawn have it common. Thrass took Thrawn and fled their abusive parents. If I hadn't taken him... who knows where that little boy would be right now."  
"You are good man, Iron Max. I vish I vas as good as you are."  
"And why do you doubt that you are?"  
"I am Russian. Big temper, big appetite, and big thirst. I like Vodka and vrestling bears. Not like Doktor. Doktor likes quiet and doves and playing music on violin. Delicate things."  
Thrawn came barreling out of the kitchen and hugged Ivan.  
"Leetle Thrawn!" Ivan jumped in surprise.  
The Chiss climbed right up into his lap and hugged him again.  
"Leetle Thrawn is covered in flour."  
"Little Zhrawn is not ze only one," Ludwig leaned on the doorframe leading into the kitchen. There was flour on his large, gentle hands.  
Max smiled, "Ivan, he's gonna sit there until you hug him back."  
Ivan hugged him gently.   
"Leetle Thrawn is upset?"  
"No, but it sounded like you were. Hugs make it better!"  
"Ivan is not upset, leetle Thrawn, but bear hugs are alvays velcome."  
"Anyone who likes hugs can't be bad."  
Ivan chuckled, "Leetle Thrawn has big heart. Now go make pies! Ivan is big hungry vaiting for them!"  
He gave the Chiss a bounce and sent him off, giggling, back to Ludwig.  
Ludwig smiled at his partner and shook his head before following Thrawn back inside the kitchen. The door remained open and they could see the big man in his white coat and Thrawn kneading dough together.  
"Leetle Thrawn is like sponge."   
Max smiled and nodded, "He loves to learn."  
"And he is good at learning. Is fast, like Doktor. Ivan... Not so fast."  
"Oh, don't I know it. The rate that little thing learns amazes me. He'll be thinking circles around me before I know it. I just hope it's AFTER his teenage years."  
"Ah, the trouble time. Not easy, being teenager or raising one."  
"No. I gave my parents a hard time." "You were awful." "Like you were a saint, Star."  
Starscream stuck out his glossa at him, "I didn't go through a nudist phase."  
"Shhh! We don't need Thrawn asking what that is."  
Starscream rolled his optics, "Ivan... would it be terrible to ask what happened to your Companions?"  
"I am Unique."   
"And Ludwig's?"  
"Leetle Doktor's Leetle Doktor did not survive camp."  
"That's terrible."   
"Thrawn is a unique. It's why his parents abused him. Thrass's Companion died with him in the crash."  
"Is not always kind vorld to small, delicate things," Ivan sighed sadly.  
"No it's not."   
Thrawn came bouncing back.   
"Hey, you're all clean! Come here!"   
Max scooped up his son and kissed his face, making him giggle.  
"Zhe pies are in zhe oven. Everyzing else is ready and vaiting- Erk!"  
The medic made a strange noise halfway between a laugh and a grunt as Ivan pulled him into his lap.   
"Mischa, there is a child present!"  
"Da. Does not mean I cannot hold you."  
Ludwig rolled his eyes.   
"Zhis is not comfortable."   
There was a flutter of white feathers and Archimedes was in his hands.   
"Ah, zhere you are. I was surprised you weren't in zhe kitchen with us, Archimedes."  
"He's so pretty," Thrawn said.  
"Zhank you. He is a Sacred Dove."  
"A Sacred Dove?"  
"Ja, one of those who were bred by the Monks in the Vitte monasteries before zhe war."  
"Can I touch him?"  
"Certainly. Be careful."   
Ludwig held the bird out to the child in one hand. Thrawn reached out and gently stroked the white feathers. Archimedes cooed and fluffed his feathers.  
"He's soft."  
"He is, isn't he?" Ludwig smiled and pulled his hand back to his body, stroking the bird again.  
They enjoyed a quiet dinner, and then the first session began. Ludwig guided Thrawn into his office and they settled down to talk.  
"Why can't Daddy be in here with me?"  
"Zhese sessions are supposed to be private. So zhat if zhere is somezhing you wish to say to me, zhat you do not want your Father to know, you can say it," Ludwig explained, sitting in a chair.   
Archimedes was on his shoulder.  
"Oh. Okay..."  
"Your Fazher tells me you are having nightmares. Do you vant to start zhere?"  
"I have nightmares about... Captain Dans. He... tried to... throw me out of the ship."  
"Captain Dans? Zhis I have not been made avare of. Vho is zhis Captain Dans?"  
"He's an Army Captain under Daddy who hates aliens."  
"Ah. A Xenophobe."  
"I was playing with Starscream while Daddy was in a meeting. He hit Starscream and dragged me off, hitting me, too."  
"And how did zhat make you feel?"  
Thrawn shivered.   
"I was scared. I yelled for Daddy."  
"And what happened then?"  
"Daddy came and started beating him up. I didn't see a lot. Lord Vader took me to the medwing."  
"How did you feel zhen?"  
"I was still scared, and my face hurt. I really wanted Daddy and... I cried a lot."  
"Zhere is no shame in zhat. Tears are your way of putting yourself in balance. Did you feel safe?"  
He nodded.   
"But... I thought it was my fault Star got hurt."  
"Vas it you vho hit him?"  
"No."  
"Zhen vhy did you zhink zhat?"  
"I... I don't know. He wanted me, but... Star was there too and got hurt."  
"How did this rivalry vith Dans begin?"  
"I bumped into him in the food line."  
"How did zhat happen?"  
"I tripped."  
"Vas zhat your fault?"  
"I... I don't know. I just... tripped while in line."  
"Did your fall hurt Captain Dans?"  
"No."  
"Zhen it seems zhat it vas Dans who took offense to you. Vhere zhere furzher altercations?"  
"Some people in the back pushed us so I bumped him again. Then Optimus and Daddy got mad."  
"Vhy vere zhey mad?"  
"They got mad because the other men wanted Dans to get mad at me even more."  
"How did zhat make you feel?"  
"I was okay. I knew Daddy was there and would protect me."  
"Your Fazher makes you feel safe zhen?"  
Thrawn nodded.  
"Vhat did your Fazher do next?"  
"He told Dans to go to the back of the line, and then we got our food."  
"It seems zhere vas nozhing you did zhat could have resulted in Dans' grudge. He is zhe one at fault here, Zhrawn. Not you."  
"Daddy said they're going to put him on trial when we go back to Co... Coru... Coruscant."  
"Do you zhink he deserves zhat?"  
"I think he should be punished. He... he was gonna kill me."  
"Ja, of course."   
The timer Ludwig had set rang.   
"And zhat is zhe end of our session. The pies should be cooled. Do you vant whipped cream, Zrawn?"  
"No thank you."   
He hurried to Max and curled into his chest. Max put his arms around him, setting down the glass of vodka Ivan had poured for him.   
"You all right, kiddo?"  
He nodded and buried his face in his father's warm chest.   
"Bad memories?"   
He nodded again. Ludwig hovered near the door to his office, then slipped into the kitchen. Ivan went to him.   
"Is Doktor all right?"  
"I hate to see any child in pain."  
"Is hard, but will help leetle Thrawn."  
Ludwig poured cream into a bowl and began whipping it by hand.   
"Ja, I hope so, mein Liebling."  
Ivan turned the doctor to face and kissed him briefly. Ludwig's hands went to the large man's neck and he kissed back.   
"I vant to kill Captain Dans," His glasses flashed with some kind of unholy fire, "Can you arrange that, Mischa?"  
"Da, but why?"   
"He tried to kill Zhrawn."  
"Captain Dans is monster! Leetle Thrawn too sveet to be hurt!" Ivan cupped the medic's neck, "I vill see to it that you have a moment vith this 'Dans,' my Doktor."  
"Good. Now shoo."  
Ivan kissed his lips again and turned, going back out to entertain their guests. Ludwig followed with slices of pie and a bowl of whipped cream. The pie was honey and cinnamon apple pie. Thrawn seemed to have calmed a bit and perked up as he was handed a plate.  
"Are you sure you do not vant whipped cream, Zrawn? If you do not claim some, Ivan vill eat it all," Ludwig shot a teasing glance at his partner.  
Thrawn already had his mouth full of pie.   
Max chuckled, "He doesn't think much of whipped cream."  
"I can see zhat. Ah, vell, more for us," Ludwig served cream for himself and Ivan.  
Max had some as well, and they enjoyed the pie with Max and Thrawn taking some home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch'ah cart'ar vah ch'acacah hah, hsin'b botmun'i= I hope you like it, big brother


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These accents VinceteValteiri brought in are gonna kill me I swear. Please forgive any time the accents are not present, I tried to get them all but don't know if I did.

They weren't far when the ship jerked. Ivan and Ludwig rushed out to Max and Thrawn. Thrawn was limp in Max's arms.  
"Vhat-"  
"He hit his head. Please take him. I need to figure out what's going and get my men to their stations in case of an attack."  
Ludwig gently checked Thrawn's head over.  
"...He has a bump. Ivan, ve must get him to medbay. I need my surgical tools... Vhy do I not have zhem?!"  
Ludwig shook his head, a wave of pain going through his temples.  
"Ve must take him to medbay."  
"Come. To medbay!"  
Ludwig grabbed his long coat as they rushed towards the door and threw it on, pulling on a pair of thick, protective gloves that were in the pocket - red gloves.  
They hurried as alarms began blaring. Up ahead was a strange humming noise and screaming. Lots of screaming. They rounded the corner to the specter of death. Vader stood surrounded by bodies.  
"Mein Gott," Ludwig breathed, "Now zhere is a frightening sight."  
The Dark Lord turned to them. He spotted Thrawn and motioned for them to follow him.  
"Come. The medwing is this way."  
"Jawhol."  
Ludwig and Ivan followed him along the corridors, staying well clear of the Dark Lord's lightsaber. At last they arrived and hurried in with Thrawn, who was slowly waking up.  
"Zrawn. How many fingers am I holding up?" Ludwig questioned him when they had him on a table.  
"... Four?"  
"He is not concussed," Ludwig patted his head, "You need an ice pack, Zrawn."  
"What happened? Where's Daddy?"  
"Major Max has gone to secure the ship. Ve seem to have been invaded."  
The alarams finally went off, and they waited anxiously until Max came. He was bruised with a split lip and bleeding nose but otherwise unharmed. "Daddy!"  
"Thrawn, are you all right? There are still some Rebels in the ship. We're not sure where they are."  
"My head hurts, Daddy, but I'm okay."  
"Simply a goose egg," Ludwig brought an ice pack to the spot, "Hold zhat zhere."  
He then went to Max.  
"So the Rebels hit back I found out," the Major quipped.  
"Ja, it is surprising," Ludwig smiled and pulled out a salve from his coat, "This should help."  
"Thank you."  
He hugged his son.  
"Oh best hugs ever in the history of hugs."  
Thrawn giggled.  
Meanwhile, Ludwig's eyes fell on a pair of bone saws nearby and he picked them up, slipping them into the back of his coat where a pair of sheaths were located.  
"Ve should clear zhe medbay. Zhere are ozher vounded."  
"All surviving Rebels are being moved to the detention center to be tried on Coruscant," Max explained.  
"You mentioned zhat some are still loose," Ludwig replied, "Zhat suggests ve should take precautions."  
"We should. Lets stick together for now."  
Ivan picked Thrawn up again.  
"Come, Leetle Thrawn. Injured soldiers need their beds."  
And the party moved out.  
Just as Ludwig was hoping, a desperate Rodian attacked them. He had taken a flanking position beside Ivan while Max led the way. The Rodian came at them from his side and his hands went to the saw handles in an instant, whipping them out and bringing both down on the hapless shoulders of the Rodian while Ivan hurried, switching places with Max to back Ludwig up.  
"I vill take zhis mess to zhe detention center," Ludwig said.  
"Doktor, do not go alone!"  
"Mein Kuschelbar, I will be absolutely fine."  
Ludwig grabbed the Rodian by the back of the neck and dragged him off. He finally found the detention cneter, where troopers were locking up the Rebels. Vader was there, overseeing. Perhaps he had a better chance at Dans than he thought.  
"Lord Vader! I found anozher one,” the Doctor dragged his prize over.  
"Good. He will be locked with the others."  
"Vader, do you mind granting me a favor? Vhere is Captain Dans?"  
"What is the favor?"  
"Simply that you turn off zhe security cameras for... fifteen minutes?"  
"... Very well."  
Ludwig smiled, "Zhank you!" And went to the indicated cell, cutting through the lock with a saw.  
Dans sat up.  
"What the- who are you?"  
"Someone very angry vith how you treat children."  
Ludwig stepped out of the shadows, glasses mirroring with the vaguely red light as he pulled out one of the saws and tested the blade on his thumb.  
"What? You mean the blue freak? Who cares? Major Veers is just a freak lover," Dans spat.  
Ludwig lifted the saw to the light, letting it flash.  
"Of course. And, as a representative of zhose known as freaks..." He grinned, "I am so very glad to meet you."  
*******  
Ivan laid Thrawn in his bed, "Leetle soldier rest now, Da?"  
"But Ludwig isn't back yet," he pouted.  
"Vhat is this? Not sleeping because I am missing?" Ludwig smiled as he came in, cleaned from his... activities... with Dans.  
"Ludwig!"  
Thrawn reached up for a quick hug from the doctor.  
"Let me see your head."  
"Daddy said the bump is going down," Thrawn said, obediently turning his head.  
"It seems it is," Ludwig smiled, gently prodding it, "Zhere. Now you have seen me, so now you should sleep."  
The little Chiss yawned, "Will you and Ivan go with us to the planet tomorrow?"  
"If you promise not to wear us out. We are old men, Zrawn."  
"You don't look that old."  
"I am in my forties, Zrawn, und Ivan is not zhat much younger."  
"That's not old. Daddy's almost forty."  
"It is not young, eizher," Ludwig ruffled his hair.  
He giggled and nestled down his bed, "Night."  
"Guten Nacht."  
Ludwig stood up and he and Ivan left the child to sleep, the doctor turning down the light as he went. Max was on the couch scratching Starscream.  
"Thanks for coming to see him, Ludwig. You two have made quite the impression on him."  
"He is a very dear child," Ludwig pulled out his silk handkerchief and cleaned his glasses with it, "It was no problem."  
"Still thank you. For being his therapist and for being more than his therapist. He's been so withdrawn since Dans attacked him."  
"Yes. Zhis Dans..." Ludwig's eyes narrowed in anger, "He is a monster. I would not have been so merciful as you were."  
"I wouldn't have been if I didn't need my career so badly."  
The next day, however, everything changed.  
They were at an animal shelter. Thrawn had spotted the kittens in the window and begged to go in. They trooped in, and soon a ten year old boy with flaming red hair was leading them to the outdoor area where cats ran around and were out of cages. A huge tan, blue-gray, and white calico cat walked over to Thrawn. Max was a little stunned. Not all calico cats were nice to look at, but this cat was beautiful.  
"So, you vork here, child?" Ludwig examined the red head through his glasses.  
"I volunteer in the summer. It's pretty fun, and I love the animals."  
"Do your parents help here to or are zhey busy?"  
"I don't have parents, but the orphanage madam gave her permission for me to volunteer."  
"You are orphaned?" Ludwig looked down in surprise, "Vhy?"  
"My parents were killed in a car crashed four years ago driving home in the rain while I was with a babysitter."  
"Nein, nein. I mean, vhy haven't you been adopted?"  
"Oh, I don't," he said shrugging.  
He looked over. "Looks like Patches likes your friend."  
The female Maine Coon was rubbing against Thrawn, purring. He looked back at Ludwig.  
"People like babies and younger kids. I'm almost eleven."  
"That is not fair!" Ivan declared.  
"Mischa, please do not scare zhe kittens."  
"Doktor, ve have room in quarters. Vhy not take in leetle flame-head child?"  
"Mischa, we have had zhis discussion before."  
"Flame-head? That's a new one," the boy chuckled.  
"Vhat is name?"  
"Armitage."  
"Armitage too long name! Name Mitty!" Ivan picked him up, "Doktor, ve go to orphanage!"  
"Mischa!" Ludwig chased after his partner, leaving Max and Thrawn with the cats.  
Max watched them go.  
"Oh boy. This should be interesting."  
"Daddy, can we get her. Please?"  
Starscream was petting Patches, too.  
"Thrawn, that might not be the best idea..."  
"Why not? She likes us."  
"Welll..." Max stroked her ears, "A pet is a lot of work."  
"Come on, Max. A cat will do better than a dog, and it can help us teach Thrawn how to care for a pet," Starscream said.  
"Oh, all right... I suppose if Ludwig and Ivan are going to care for a child, we can do it for a cat."  
Meanwhile Ludwig chased Ivan all the way to the orphanage, which admittedly wasn't far away.  
"Ivan!"  
"Vhat is Doktor vanting now?" Ivan turned, Mitty still slung over his shoulder.  
"Put him down, Mischa. Ve talked about zhis."  
"But Doktor, that vas about leetle baby! Mitty is grown! Will be easier to take care of!"  
Mitty just sighed and waited.  
"Doktor said he vanted family before."  
"Zhat vas before we transferred to a military ship! Ve can't just bring on anozher civilian!"  
"Then ask."  
Ludwig sighed. He really didn't have much choice.  
"Mischa, please, see reason. Mitty does not vant to live his life on a military ship in zhe depzhs of space. He vants fresh air, green grass, and to take care of his animals. You have not even asked vhat he vants! Let him make his own choice, Mischa."  
"You guys are military?"  
"Nein, I am a therapist vorking on a military ship and Ivan is... vell, call him a handyman."  
"That's pretty cool. I want to be in the military someday."  
"It is a hard life, one of sacrifice."  
"I know. My father was a Commandant."  
"Zhen you know vhat a military ship is like? Zhe cold and zhe restricted space?"  
"I was born on one. We only moved here after I turned four."  
"Vhat Doktor is getting around to saying... Does Mitty vant to be back on one?"  
"... Yeah. I... I want to go with you. No one has ever actually wanted me... or asked what I wanted."  
"Doktor, Mitty vants to go vith us!"  
"Mischa!" Ludwig had to follow him into the orphanage, "Zhis is still a huge responsibility! Mitty is not a pet cat! He needs schooling and guidance and support!"  
"Can get it vith Thrawn vhen he starts."  
"But Mitty is already school age! Zhey vill require different teachers, different courses! Mischa, are you even listening to me?!"  
They were at the orphanage's office.  
"I can do school on the net," Mitty offered, "Please... I don't want to stay here anymore and watch all the other kids get homes and parents."  
Ludwig sighed, "I get zhe feeling I vill be regretting zhis vhen zhe ship is next attacked by Rebels..."  
"You got attacked? Whoa, freaky, but cool."  
Ivan carried Mitty into the office, Ludwig following behind.  
When they emerged Max and Thrawn were waiting with various cat items and Patched on a leash. Mitty smiled.  
"You love walks don't you, girl?"  
"You too?"  
Ludwig had a hand on Mitty's shoulder and Ivan had his luggage.  
"Ja."  
Thrawn smiled and went up to the older boy.  
"Hi. I'm Thrawn."  
"My name is Armitage, but... Call me Mitty. This is is Tarn," he said, pointing to the young tank on his shoulder.  
"Hi, Tarn!" Thrawn waved.  
"Hi. Hope you take care of Patches."  
"We will!"  
"Vell, now zhat it's late..." Ludwig looked up at the sky, "Vhat do you vant to do?"  
"We should head back and get everyone new settled," Max said.  
"But ve have dinner first, Da!"  
"Mischa, I vould follow you to zhe ends of zhe vorld, but my feet are tired and I zhink-"  
"Daddy, please."  
"Thrawn, no. We'll have dinner on the ship."  
Ivan lifted Ludwig and Mitty onto one, broad shoulder.  
"Iron Man! Dinner is on me! Come, come!"  
He sighed, "But what about Patches? I don't thing restaurants will let us bring her in."  
"Ve get patio table!"  
"Fine."  
Thrawn squealed happily and skipped happily beside Ivan while Ludwig was focused on maintaining his balance and Mitty and Tarn laughed.  
"So... what do we call you?" Mitty asked the medic.  
"Ugh. I did not even zhink of zhat. Mmm... Me, you vill call Vater."  
"Vater. Okay. What about you?" he asked Ivan.  
"Me you vill call Otets!"  
"Otets?"  
"Da! Means "Father" in Russian!"  
"Oh. Cool."  
"Where are we gonna eat, Ivan?" Thrawn asked.  
"Know place! Traveled here before! Good food! Strong liquor! Dancing! Vill like!"  
"Mishca, no liquor!"  
"Bah! Sun is up! Vill not be serving it so early!"  
"Fine, fine."  
Ivan led them to a patio cafe with an indoor bar that was closed at the moment and an expansive dance floor surrounded by tables. It didn't seem Ivan's speed, somehow.  
"What kind of place is this?" Max asked.  
"Dancing bar kind of place! Place you take lady for dinner! Or take Doktor!" Ivan let the doctor and their new son down.  
"Ivan, vhy not place for zhe children?"  
"Zhere is no liquor! Bar not open!"  
"Ivan, really, Mischa. There are cocktails on zhe tables. Zherefore, it is possible to get alcohol vizhout zhe bar. If you vant to take me dancing, it vill have to vait."  
"Kids, come on. We're leaving," Max said.  
Ivan trudged behind them, looking a bit despondent.  
"Vas good try, Mischa. Let's go to the little cafe down zhe road."  
He kissed the Russian's cheek to cheer him up. Ivan sighed and lifted his doctor back to his shoulder.  
"Vill not make you valk all the vay for nothing."  
After dinner they returned to the ship. and Ludwig went to move Thrawn to the bedroom for another session when he saw the shrine for Thrass.  
"Zhis is quite a touching memorial. Zhrawn, vhy don't you tell me somezhing about it?"  
"That's my brother, Thrass. When Daddy and I saw the cemetery and told me what it was, I wanted to make a shrine for Thrass with things he liked. He always liked flowers from greenhouses and nice smelling candles."  
"It's tasteful. Tell me somezhing else. Vhat vere you zhinking vhen you built it?"  
"I... I was hoping he would like it, and that I miss him."  
"Vhat do you miss most?"  
"Thrass loved me... when nobody else did."  
"Do you miss being his child alone?"  
He blinked. "What?"  
"Did you miss Zhrass raising you?"  
"Yes, but I love Daddy, too. I just wish Thrass was with us, so I could have them both."  
Ludwig smiled, "I imagine it vould become somevhat competitive."  
He pulled out the timer and set it up on Thrawn's bedside table, taking a chair.  
"Vhy did Zhrass take you avay?"  
"Mother and Father... they didn't want me, and when I was unique... they started beating me."  
"Vere you born Unique?"  
He nodded. "Yes."  
"If I may ask... vhy?"  
"Mother's Companion lost the sparkling."  
"Did zhey blame you?"  
"I think so. They said I should have died too."  
"You must not listen to such zhings. It is not your fault."  
"Thrass said that, too. He told me when he was old enough we'd leave so Mother and Father couldn't make him come back."  
"Zhrass vas a vise man. You must have loved him very much."  
Thrawn nodded, sniffling. "I did, a lot."  
"Vhy don't you tell me somezhing about him? Somezhing specific."  
"Thrass like opera music and would sing along if Mother and Father weren't home. He didn't sing that good, though."  
"Ah. Like Ivan after too many drinks," Ludwig joked, "Did you enjoy his singing?"  
"Yeah. it was funny, and he'd spin me around like we were dancing."  
"He vas your Fazher-figure, hein?"  
Thrawn nodded, wiping his nose."  
"Vhat did you do togezher?"  
"We would play games, and Thrass would take me places to get away from Mother and Father."  
"Vhere did you go?"  
"Mostly to the library or museum."  
"Vhich vas your favorite?"  
"The library. Thrass would read to me."  
"Vhat kind of books?"  
"All kinds, but I liked fairytales the best."  
"Vhich vas your favorite?"  
"You wouldn't know it if I told you."  
The timer rang.  
"Und we are out of time. Zhrawn, progress is going to be slow. Next session, I vant you to tell me about somezhing zhat troubles you."  
He yawned, "Okay."  
Max came in.  
"Bedtime, honey."  
Ludwig ruffled his hair.  
"I must tuck Mitty in. Guten nacht, Zhrawn."  
"Night, Ludwig."  
Ivan came in once Thrawn was in his pajamas.  
"Leetle Soldier is ready for sleeping?" Ivan snatched him up and bounced him.  
"Uh-huh!" he giggled.  
Ivan kissed both cheeks, "To dreamland, Leetle Soldier. Pursue glory!"  
Max chuckled as he was handed his son and tucked him in.  
"Sweet dreams, baby."  
"Night, Daddy. I love you."  
"I love you too, Thrawn," Max kissed his head, "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan walked back down the halls to his own home. Ludwig was playing a soft tune on his violin, something well-loved and remembered by heart. He was playing a lullaby for their new son.

The big man smiled as went in and found the doctor beside Mitty's bed, playing. He kissed the doctor's pristine hair and knelt beside Armitage's bed, looking at the child's face to see if he was sleeping. The boy was out like a light, and so was Tarn.

Ivan smiled and kissed his forehead. Ludwig reached the end of his tune and took the bow from the violin.

"Vell... ve're parents now..."

"Ja, we are," Ludwig looked down at Armitage, "Ivan, may I speak to you?"

He retreated from the room to put his violin away.

The Russian followed him out. "Problem?"

"Ja, Ivan, zhere is a problem."

"Vhat is it, Doktor?"

"Ivan, I vill not regret adopting Armitage," Ludwig folded his arms. "But I do not like my opinions and objections being trampled on."

"I am sorry. Vas excited."

"I understand, Mein Kuschelbar, but it still hurt. Sometimes, you remind me too much of zhe man you once vere and not vho you are now."

Ivan picked him up and nuzzled him, "How to make it up to leetle Doktor?"

"...Oh, I can zhink of vays, Mein Kuschelbar."

Ludwig kissed his lips and pressed close. Ivan carried him to bed. The German purred into his ear as he straddled the large man.

"Doktor is feisty tonight."

"I am alvays feisty. Just does not alvays show."

Ivan kissed him as they undressed. The doctor was thin, but muscular, with dark hair on his abdomen and chest. His Russian partner dwarfed him and rubbed his abdomen with a large, warm hand.

Ivan had muscle to spare, but much of it was covered in a layer of soft blubber that the Doctor sank into like a bed. He lay a hand over Ivan's.

"Vhy do you touch zhere so much?"

"Hair feels nice... And... Oh, you vill laugh at me."

"Come, tell me, Mein Kuschelbar."

"I like to imagine someday ve vill have child."

Ludwig paused, looking down at his partner. Ivan waited for the expected laughter. It did not come.

"Oh, Mein Kuschelbar..." Ludwig kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek.

"Doktor does not laugh?"

"Vhy vould I laugh?"

"I vas thinking you vould think it silly."

Ludwig shook his head, "I... it vould be hard, mein herz."

"Doktor has told me," Ivan replied sadly, "Vould be dangerous. Could hurt you badly."

Ludwig kissed him.

"I may not carry to term. I could not have a natural delivery. Do you still vant to try, mein herz?"

"...I do not vant Doktor hurt..."

"Very vell."

Ludwig kissed Ivan gently, "You are enough, Mein Kuschelbar, und so is Mitty."

Ivan kissed him back and gently gave his backside a squeeze. Ludwig chuckled and began rocking his hips. The next morning, they were eating breakfast when Max messaged Ludwig that Thrawn was sick. The doctor dropped everything to go and see Thrawn.

The little Chiss was in his bed, face pale and flushed in the cheeks, he sounded like he was having a hard time breathing, and his little forehead had some sweat on it from his fever.

"103.4. Zhat is quite a fever, mein Liebling," Ludwig wiped his brow gently, "I zhink you have zhe croup."

Max was hovering anxiously in the doorway.

"Not that high," Thrawn rasped.

"Hmm?"

"Normal is 99.5."

"Ah, still, 4 degrees above normal is nozhing to sneeze at. You need medicine und to rest."

Ludwig patted around for a prescription book.

"We don't know what's safe for him since he's not human," Max said.

"If we do nozhing, he will get worse," Ludwig warned, "I will start him on a very small dose, zhen double it later."

The Major nodded, still worried. Thrawn coughed and wheezed. Ludwig found his prescription book - and, for some reason, Archimedes - in the same pocket. The dove fluttered onto Thrawn's pillow and cooed to the sick child.

"Archimedes!" Ludwig sighed, "Nesting in my pockets again, I see."

He wrote out a prescription.

"Here. Take zhis to zhe dispensary."

Max hurried out. Thrawn curled up under his blankets, shivering, his breathing oddly close to Vader's own. Ludwig gently stroked his hair.

"It vill be all right, Liebling. You vill see."

"I'm cold."

Ludwig went to the closet and pulled down an extra blanket, tucking it around him.

"I vill get you somzthing to drink."

He brought back water and some juice. It was important that Thrawn stayed hydrated.

"Zhere. Drink it all," Ludwig held the glass of water to his lips.

He obediently drank all the water then sipped some juice as Max returned.

"Here's the medicine you asked for, Doctor."

"Zhank you, Max," Ludwig pulled out a sterile syringe case, "Hand it to me, please."

Thrawn flew. That was the only word to explain how he was suddenly in a startled Max's arms.

"No, Daddy! No!" he bawled.

"Ludwig... You didn't mention it was administered with a syringe..."

"It is the quickest vay to get zhe medicine into his bloodstream."

"Thrawn, it won't hurt. Dr. Ludwig would never hurt you," Max told his son.

The little Chiss was sobbing then, realizing that Max wouldn't help, began trying to get back down from his father's arms. There was a brief poke in his buttock and Dr. Ludwig was disposing of the used needle.

"Und zhere. Not so bad, was it?"

The look Thrawn gave him was heartbreaking. Perhaps it wasn't the needles themselves he had so desperately tried to escape.

"Vhat is vrong, mein Liebling? Did it hurt so badly?"

"Shots were always bad."

"You have had shots before?"

He nodded.

"Mother and Father took me to doctors who poked me and gave me bad stuff to see why I didn't die too."

"Verdammt! Vhy did you never mention zhis zhing?"

The little Chiss tried to make himself smaller.

"I was scared."

Ludwig almost stabbed himself as he put away his kit.

"You should not be scared to talk to me or to Max. I vill change zhe prescrition.

Mas stroked his son's hair, "Oh, baby, if something scares you tell us. We don't want you to be scared."

Thrawn curled close to him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, honey."

 Thrawn looked at Ludwig and reached for him.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig."

"Shush, Liebling. Is not your fault," the doctor hugged him gently, "Now back in bed."

He was tucked back in and fell asleep. Ludwig wrote a different prescription, one for an oral medication.


	7. Chapter 7

Patches kept close to Thrawn as he slowly recovered. Ludwig and Ivan, meanwhile, spent time bonding with Mitty.

"Ja, like zhat, und zhen, you pinch, just so, like zhat, und run fingers down. Hold tight. Ready? Try."

"Um, okay," Mitty said before copying Ludwig's instructions.

"Zhere. Grip at ends of pin. Use a little more flour if it sticks."

"This seems like a really complicated way of doing this, Vater."

"Who is pie master, you or me, hein?"

"Nobody with aching fingers," he answered smartly.

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Here. Let me show you again."

Mitty giggled and hugged him.

"Vater, it's okay. I'd rather learn cooking than baking from you, if that's okay."

Ludwig sighed, "I suppose my pie-making secrets vill die vith me. Very vell. Get out chicken, ham, butter, und bacon. You are learning how to make stuffed breasts."

"I thought Thrawn was learning pies from you."

"He... has zhe heart, but not zhe nack. Do not tell him I said zhat."

"Maybe he'll get it, Vater. He's still little."

"I hope so."

Ludwig put a hand to his temple.

"Ach. Bring my medicines, Armitage. I forgot zhem."

The boy ran to get the pills and brought them to his Vater, hugging him gently as he took the pills.

"I am fine, Mein Liebling," Ludwig patted his back, "I am fine."

Mitty held on a moment longer so the medic tickled him. The red head giggled and got the requested food out.

"I love you, Mein Liebling," Ludwig kissed his red head, "Now, ve must do zhis properly..."

The boy listened and watched intently, then stuffed the other chicken breast as he had been shown.

"Very good."

They made five of the breasts and baked them with care. Only one had split when they were taken out.

"Gute! You have zhis."

His son beamed from the praise. Max, Starscream, and a recovered Thrawn joined them for dinner.

"This is delicious, Ludwig, what is it?"

"I believe it is called Chicken Kiev," Ludwig replied, smiling.

"It smells good," said Thrawn, coming around for a snuggle from the doctor.

Ludwig smiled and cuddled Thrawn gently.

"Mitty helped me make it. He is Mein Wenig Helfer."

"What does that mean?"

"You are my little helper," Ludwig translated for the red-headed child.

"I thought I was," Thrawn pouted.

"Ah, you both are, mein liebling. Two very good helpers."

"Da! Thrawn vith pies, Mitty vith dinner!" Ivan toasted them both.

Thrawn and Mitty both giggled and were excused to play.

"He is doing much better," Ludwig smiled after the two children.

"He is. Your sessions are really help, and just being kind and welcoming with him," Max said.

"He is a dear child. If he vere not yours, I vould proudly call him mine."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask if you and Ivan would be his godparents. If anything were to happen to me he would be placed into your custody instead of going into the Foster System."

"Ja, of course. Ivan?"

"Da! No question."

"Zhen it is settled. Bring zhe papervork und ve vill sign anyzhing necessary."

Max nodded. "I'll bring it to you tomorrow then."

"Danke."

There was little fuss beyond some paperwork to set Ludwig and Ivan as Thrawn's godparents, and the little Chiss continued to blossom and call them 'Uncle'. In turn Max was made Mitty's godfather, and the red head soon took to calling him 'Uncle'.

Ludwig continued to try to teach his son the secrets of pie, but Mitty himself was more interested in the violin the medic played. Thrawn, on the other hand, as he grew and began to mature, started to show the promise Ludwig had been hoping for. The young Chiss put the same effort and skill into baking and cooking as he did his art.

"Excellent!" he praised the little Chiss's latest effort, "You have mastered zhe double-crust pie!"

He preened up the doctor's praise, soaking it up. As time went on he got better and better. Ludwig was kept on the Executor to serve as a therapist for the crew, which he was glad for it, as it would mean they could stay with Thrawn, Max, and Starscream.

Both boys were growing like weeds, and Mitty was looking for a way to start training to join the military himself soon. Thrawn was growing into himself as well but came to Ludwig one day with complaints of stomach pain. Ludwig was tending to Archimedes, who was sick, and looked up when the boy came in.

"Guten Tag, Thrawn," he stroked his beloved pet's head, "Vot is das?"

"Uncle Ludwig, my stomach's been hurting. Like someone's squeezing right here," he said, pointing to his abdomen.

"Hop up on zhe table, und let me have a look."

Thrawn got up, and when Ludwig pulled down the boys's black pants, already having a suspicion, he was proven correct when he saw the blood.

"Ah, congratulations, Zrawn. It is merely your first period,” the medic reached into a cabinet, "Now vhere did I put zhem?"

"My first what?"

"A period. It is a cycle where zhe body prepares to have a child. It is nozhing to vorry about. Merely a sign zhat you are growing up."

"Is that why my stomach hurts?"

"Yes, Mein Liebling. Ah, here ve go. You vill need some of your own, of course, but for now, mine vill do," he handed Thrawn a mixed box of pads and tampons, "Do you know how to apply zhese?"

He shook his head, but Ludwig wasn't surprised. Max probably had no idea how to instruct his son on this matter.

"Come vith me. I vill show you."

He led the child into the bathroom and explained how to use it. He also called Max to bring Thrawn clean clothes. He gently explained to them both that Thrawn's first period might be heavier than normal with stronger cramps since it was his first, and they could both come to him with any questions. He stressed to Max that he needed to be patient and supportive since Thrawn was still reeling from this.

"Of course. Thank you, Doctor."

Max hugged Thrawn.

"What about the cramps?"

"Take pain medicine vhen you first feel the tvinge, but you may need to have a heating pad as vell."

"Thank you, Uncle. I hope Archimedes gets better," Thrawn said, hugging him.

"So do I, but... he is old, mein liebling. Ve shall see vhat happens."

Max got Thrawn some tea and a heating pad at home. Armitage helped the young Chiss distract himself by engaging in the various video games they had. They didn't spend tons of time playing the games, but both boys enjoyed them, especially on sick days.

"How do you feel?" Mitty questioned.

"Lousy, but Uncle Ludwig said it shouldn't last more than a week at most."

"That sucks."

"I know."

Thrawn dug his hand into the box of Cheez-It's. Ludwig had explained he might crave chocolate and certain snacks a bit more than usual, and so far, Thrawn had been devouring the cheesy crackers.

Max came back from his duties to find them napping on the couch. It was adorable the way Thrawn was leaning against Mitty and how the red head had an arm around him. He snapped a picture and sent it to Ludwig.

*Look at our boys.*

Ludwig texted a garbled reply. The gist was: "Zhat's adorable," "Do you vant apfel or cherry pie?" And "I do not text well."

*It is. Cherry. I noticed you don't.*

"Cherry it is. I vill bring it over for dinner."

*See you then.*

Max smiled and left the boys to sleep. Ludwig showed Ivan the picture.

Ivan chuckled, "Mitty and Thrawn look so cute."

"Zhey do, mein herz."

"Do you think they vill be more, Doktor?"

"Vhat is zhat, mein Kuschelbar?"

Ludwig coaxed Archimedes to eat a little more.

"Does Doktor think Mitty and Thrawn vill be more than friends?"

"It is very possible. I admit, I even hope for somezhing like zhat."

"Maybe it vill happen."

"Maybe, Ja."

"Leetle bird is better?" Ivan questioned, rubbing Archimedes' back.

He sighed. "Nein. He's getting vorse."

Ivan put an arm around Ludwig.

"...Go back to Ausch? Get new birdie?"

Ludwig shook his head.

"I doubt zhere are any zhere, mein Kuschelbar. It has been so long."

Ivan kissed his dark hair.

"I'm sorry, Leetle doktor."

"It's all right. He is old, his time has come it seems. Now... ve just make him comfortable."

Ivan helped Ludwig gently groom the little bird's feathers and put him away in his nest. "Ve vill return, Archimedes."


	8. Chapter 8

Time passed, they all got older, and the children became young men. Medic's headaches were coming more often now.

Thrawn and Mitty had become involved and even recently married.

Archimedes was gone. His time had long come. There was a Rock Dove living in his cage, but it wasn't the same. Patches was gone as well, and Thrawn now had two ysalamiri. Vader long ago become Emperor after killing his Master. Ludwig looked up as Max, Thrawn, and Armitage came in.

"Is somzhing vrong?” he asked, turning from the chess board he and Ivan were engrossed with.

Mitty and Thrawn smiled as Max just shrugged.

"Mitty and I... well I... I'm pregnant," Thrawn announced, beaming.

Ludwig smiled blissfully. He and Ivan had never had their natural child. With his condition and age, it was simply too dangerous.

"Zhat's Vunderbar, Mein Lieblings."

Max grinned, "Congratulations!"

Starscream snuggled them both, making happy Seeker sounds.

"Ivan, isn't it wunderbar?"

"Da!"

He hugged them both.

Thrawn wriggled free and hugged Ludwig.

"I wondered if you would deliver my child?"

"If I can, Mein Liebling, I vill. You know zhat."

"Vater, why would you be unable to?" Mitty asked.

"Mein headaches, zhat is all."

It was worrying how often they came now, but Ludwig waved away his family's concern. When Thrawn went into labor he was there, talking his son-in-law through it. They were all there in Mitty and Thrawn's quarters. Thrawn had wanted a home birth.

"Now, Liebling, simply keep squatting for as long as you can. It vill help zhe baby come quicker."

Ivan was supporting him since he was the strongest still.

"It hurts, Ludwig."

"I know, Mein Liebe. Just keep at it,” he assured him.

He panted through his contractions.

"I feel like I have to push!"

"I know, Mein Liebe, but do not! You are not dilated yet!"

"Oh Force, how much longer?"

"It vill not be much longer. I promise you."

Mitty kissed his husband's cheek, "You are so strong, babe. I love you so much."

"It hurts!"

Ludwig checked him again.

"Just a little more, Zhrawn. Breathe, mein liebe."

Ludwig checked him once more. "Und now you can start pushing."

Thrawn bore down hard, wanting to get this over with, to finally hold his baby.

"Zhat vas a good push. Use zhe contractions, Zrawn."

"I just want my baby," he panted.

"He vill come, Zrawn, but you must not tire yourself out.

"Listen to him, son. He knows what he's talking about," Max said, holding Thrawn's other hand.

He nodded and pushed with the next contraction.

"I see zhe head. Keep going."

The Chiss screamed as the head stretched him wide.

"Gut! Gut! He is coming, you are doing great!"

"IT HURTS!!!"

"Push zhrough zhe pain."

"I can't!"

"You can, Zrawn! Vhere is strong boy I taught Pies to?"

Thrawn pushed and pushed with little to show for his effort.

"Oh Force. He's stuck. He's stuck!" the mother-to-be cried.

Ludwig looked again.

"...I must help. Zhis vill hurt. Try to hold still."

Gently, he freed the child's shoulder. His son-in-law wailed but held still as the medic freed his baby, gasping as the little one slid out of his mother.

"Zhere. He is here."

The baby howled as he was handed to his mother. He had blue skin and fiery red hair.

"Hello, Azar. Our little flame," Thrawn said tiredly.

"He's lovely, Zrawn."

Mitty smiled proudly, "You did so good, love."

"Thank you."

"Let's get you to bed," Max smiled as Thrawn brought the afterbirth

As mother and child rested and bonded, Ludwig smiled. They had all be broken once. Now they were whole through one another.


End file.
